


Sielanka

by Kafian



Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Light-Hearted, Oblivious Hunter, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Sunny Villa (Spyro)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Po obaleniu tyranii Czarownicy mieszkańcy wszystkich światów, za pomysłem Huntera, wyprawili bohaterom imprezę w celu podziękowania za wolność, którą im zawdzięczali.
Relationships: Bianca/Hunter (Spyro), Hunter & Spyro the Dragon





	Sielanka

**Author's Note:**

> cause why not  
> dlaczego by tak znowu nie zostać jedyną osobą w fandomie ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ już do tego przywykłam, tbh

  
Spyro i Hunter zrobili sobie przerwę od jazdy na deskorolce po kilkugodzinnej zabawie. Odeszli na bok, aby nie przeszkadzać w jeździe pozostałym uczestnikom świętowania. Na pomysł zebrania chętnych ze wszystkich światów na uczczenie zwycięstwa wpadł Hunter, kiedy Spyro podzielił się z nim chęcią wyjechania ze Sparxem na jakieś wakacje, gdzie mogliby się wyluzować i odpocząć po tak wielu przygodach. Cóż, było to całkowicie zrozumiałe, w pełni zasługiwali na przerwę od walki ze złem. Jednak ludzie, którym pomogli odzyskać wolność, nie chcieli się z nimi żegnać bez wcześniejszego wyprawienia im imprezy.

Siedzieli więc tak w dwójkę (Sparx ścigał się tymczasem z wróżkami), rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym, kiedy to pewna czarodziejka znów stała się głównym tematem myśli w głowie Huntera. Spyro pokręcił głową, postanawiając nieco zmotywować przyjaciela do wzięcia sprawy w swoje łapy.

— Nie podbijesz do niej? Cały dzień obserwowała twoje wyczyny na desce!

Hunter wyglądał na szczerze zdziwionego, co tylko utwierdziło smoka w przekonaniu, że ten był ślepy na wyraźne zainteresowanie, które wzbudzał w dziewczynie.

— Co, serio mówisz? — zapytał, na co Spyro popchnął go w stronę czarodziejki, mówiąc, aby działał, póki jeszcze miał szansę.

Hunter poszedł za radą przyjaciela i skierował się w stronę dziewczyny. Ta aktualnie bawiła się z króliczkiem, który wcześniej wskoczył jej na kolana. Gdyby nie znudzona mina dziewczyny, byłby to nadwyraz uroczy widok.

— Hej, Bianca! — Stanął przed nią, czując chwilowy zanik słów w gardle, gdy czarodziejka przeniosła swoją uwagę z króliczka na niego. — Jak się bawisz?

Mógł nie pytać. W końcu znał odpowiedź. Chciał jednak być uprzejmy, poznać jej zdanie na temat zorganizowanej przez niego imprezy.

— Jest fajnie… dla wszystkich zebranych — odparła, przeczesując łapami futerko na swoich uszach.— Tak szczerze to nudzę się, odkąd _pewien ktoś_ zmotywował Sheilę do nauczenia się jazdy na deskorolce.

Hunter zdał sobie sprawę, że to _on_ był tym _kimś._ Poczuł się głupio.

Sheila była pierwsza (nie licząc go i Spyro) do podania dłoni Biance, kiedy czarodziejka opuściła stronę złej wiedźmy. Kangurzyca pomogła zadomowić się dziewczynie w nowym miejscu, przedstawiając ją obywatelom różnych światów w nowym świetle.

— Cóż, jeśli o to chodzi, to… — Chciał ją przeprosić, jednak nie było mu to dane. Pewien królik uznał, że był to idealny moment, aby wskoczyć mu na głowę. Przeżył małe déjà vu, jakby już wcześniej mu się to przydarzyło, ale jakoś nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć.

Zanim zdążył się zirytować, usłyszał śmiech Bianci, który od razu poprawił mu humor.

— Przynajmniej, teraz kiedy jest już po wszystkim, możemy spędzić trochę czasu razem — powiedziała, wstając z miejsca, na którym spędziła ostatnie parę godzin. — Co ty na to, Hunter?

— Chcesz może nauczyć się jazdy na desce? — zapytał, nie znając jeszcze innej formy rozrywki, którą mógłby zaoferować dziewczynie. A skoro wcześniej tak się przyglądała jego wyczynom, to pewnie z chęcią nauczy się kilku trików.

Ruszyli razem na skatepark, dołączając do innych świętujących. Bianca z pomocą magii zmieniła niebieski wzór swojej nowej deskorolki na różowy, wspominając coś o tym, że to jej szczęśliwy kolor. Hunter za to uśmiechnął się i zaczął z entuzjazmem opowiadać jej o podstawach jazdy.  
  


W głębi serca cieszył się, że posłuchał rady Spyro.  
  



End file.
